Luna in Wonderland
by Heartless Dragon
Summary: Exactly what it says. Alice in Wonderland with Harry Potter characters. The alice part is a combination of the disney film and the book.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Alice in Wonderland

**Luna in Wonderland Chapter One – Down the rabbit hole and the Pool of tears**

Luna Lovegood was walking down a corridor on the seventh floor. Suddenly Malfoy burst out of a door to her left. For some reason he had large bunny ears and a bunny tail, but before Luna could see any more he ran off down the corridor. Luna sped off after him.

"Oh Mr rabbit, wait please!" she shouted after him as they ran on. Soon Malfoy darted round a corner. As Luna hurtled after him she saw him ump into hole in the wall. Luna jumped in after him and found herself falling down, down, down…

Floating around her were various pieces of furniture. A bookcase passed close to her, allowing her to grab a copy of Hogwarts a history off it. She dropped onto a vanishing cabinet with a large crack down the middle, and sat on it reading as she fell. Eventually she landed in a perfectly cylindrical corridor, the floor and doors even carried on the curve. There had to be hundreds of doors lining the walls. A few metres ahead of her was Malfoy.

"I'm late, I'm lat, for a very important date!" he stammered as he ran off. As he left, Luna noticed that he dropped a pair of gloves. She picked them up as she passed and set off after him again, assuming that he knew the way out. She turned a corner and found herself face to face with a single door, which had just closed. She ran over to the door and opened it to find a smaller door inside. The next door also revealed a smaller one. This happened several times until it opened to reveal a gab that Luna could just about crawl through. She did this and found herself in a large hall with a pair of floor length curtains at one end. She threw them open and found a blank wall. She looked down and saw a tiny door with a doorknob in the shape of Dobby's head.

"Excuse me, did a white rabbit pass this way?" she asked.

"If you mean the Malfoy boy the yes," replied Dobby in a squeaky voice, "Take a look, the keyhole widened enough for Luna to bend down and look through. She saw Malfoy ahead running through a beautiful garden.

"Thanks," she stated and tried to open the door.

"Sorry," stammered Dobby, "your much too large."

"How will I follow then?" asked Luna.

"Drink from the bottle on the table," replied Dobby.

"What tab…" Luna began but was interrupted by a pop as a table with a small blue bottle on appeared beside her. She picked up the bottle and took a sip of it. As she swallowed she felt herself shrink until she was small enough to fit through the door. She ran over to it and tried to open it again.

"Didn't I mention?" chuckled Dobby, "I'm locked! The key is on the table." With another pop a key appeared on the table. Luna tried to reach the key but couldn't, she was too small. She tried climbing the table but it had no handholds. Eventually Dobby commented, "You could try eating that cake." With a third pop a cake appeared next to her. She quickly ate it and felt herself growing again. But she didn't stop at her normal height and became so tall that she had to sit down in order to fit in the room.

"Oh no!" she cried, "Now I'll never get out!" And she burst into tears. Unfortunately due to her size, her tears quickly started to flood the room.

"The bottle!" shouted Dobby. Annoyed at herself for not thinking of it sooner she grabbed the bottle and drained it in a single gulp. Once more she found herself small enough to fit through the door, but the water level was higher then her head, forcing her to swim.

"I've left the key behind again!" she screamed! Suddenly Neville swam past her. He mouse ears and a long tail but it was definitely Neville. Luna swam after him and soon they reached a mouse hole that they swam through. Luna found herself outside, but the pool of tears continued, and she appeared to be in a swamp. She had lost sight of Neville by now and was feeling very annoyed at herself. "If only I hadn't cried so much."

After a while she could hear running and singing ahead of her and she arrived at a beach. Standing on a large rock was Professor Slughorn, who was leading the singing. Running around the rock was most of the slug club, with the exception of Harry and Hermione. All but Slughorn were wet from the pool of tears and seemed to be trying to keep dry, a goal that was made difficult by the fact that large waves kept washing over them and soaking all but Slughorn. The song went like this.

_Forward, backward, inward, outward come and join the chase,_

_Nothing could be drier then a jolly caucus race!_

_Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top,_

_Never a beginning there can never be a stop!_

_Skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and they,_

_Started it tomorrow but will finish yesterday!_

_Round and round and round we go until forever more,_

_Once we were behind but now we find that we are…_

_Forward, backward, inward, outward come and join the chase,_

_Nothing could be drier then a jolly caucus race!_

And so on in that manner. By now Slughorn had noticed Luna.

"Now now, you'll never get dry like that! Got to run! First rule of the caucus race."

"We'll never get dry with these waves!" she commented.

"Why I'm dry as a bone," retorted Slughorn. Shrugging, Luna set off away from them, towards a forest that was lining the beach.

**Please review, but don't flame!**


End file.
